robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:European Championship - Discussion
The European Championship will be held over one week. There will be eight robots in the tournament. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Candidates Pick eight robots from the following list. For the countries with multiple possible robots to represent them, there is a limit of two. I omitted Grand champions such as Slicer and Panzer mk 2, which I am saving for the World Championship. To represent England, pick from this list of Semi-Finalists from Series 4 (I left out Thermidor 2 and Firestorm because they have won tournaments recently, and removed the Grand Finalists to make it easier to decide.) * 3 Stegs to Heaven * Dominator 2 * Mousetrap * Spawn Again * Splinter * Tornado * Wheely Big Cheese * Wild Thing * X-Terminator To represent Netherlands, pick from this list of Grand Finalists and Heat Finalists from Dutch Series 1. * Bamm Bamm * Botwork * Enderbot * Lizzard * Pullverizer * Sater * Sniper * Twisted Metal German robots; * Ansgar * Flensburger Power * Golem * Nasty Warrior Other * Cerberus (Cyprus) * Diotoir (Republic of Ireland) * Mastiff (Italy) * Philipper (Belgium) * W70 (Sweden) Pick eight of these robots Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Leave your votes here Drop Zone mk2 # Splinter # Wheely Big Cheese # Pullveriser # Botwork # Ansgar # Diotoir # Mastiff # Philliper Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) CombatWombat555 #Wild Thing #Botwork #Ansgar #Cerberus #Diotoir #Mastiff #Philipper #W70 Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:40, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Diotoir #Tornado #Wild Thing #Bamm Bamm #Lizzard #Ansgar #Golem #Diotoir #Philliper Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:44, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum #Wild Thing #Bamm Bamm #Nasty Warrior #Cerberus #Diotoir #Mastiff #Philipper #W70 Is Panic Attack banned because it will be taking part in the World Championship? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:56, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, just as Pika 2 is. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:27, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 #Dominator 2 (with wheelguards) #Wheely Big Cheese #Twisted Metal #Lizzard #Golem #Cerberus #Diotoir #Philipper Lewis05 #Splinter #X-Terminator #Diotoir #Cerberus #Ansgar #Golem #PulverizeR #Philipper If Corkscrew isn't allowed in this tournament, then I presume it will be taking part in the World Championship to. Lewis05 (talk) 13:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Corkscrew is going to be one of the options for the World Championship. Also, I said there was a limit for this tournament of two robots per country. Therefore, you can't nominate four english robots. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Results Here are the votes, with the selected robots in bold. To decide between the robots that got two votes, I used Random.Org. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) 'England' 3 Votes *'Wild Thing' 2 Votes *Dominator 2 *Splinter *Wheely Big Cheese 1 Vote *Tornado *X-Terminator 'The Netherlands' 3 Votes *'Botwork' 2 Votes *''Bamm Bamm'' *Pullveriser 1 Vote *Lizzard *Sniper *Twisted Metal 'Germany' 4 Votes *'Ansgar' 3 Votes *'Golem' 1 Vote *Nasty Warrior 'Rest of the World' 6 Votes *'Diotoir (Republic of Ireland)' *'Philliper (Belgium)' 4 Votes *'Cerberus (Cyprus)' 2 Votes *Mastiff (Italy) 1 Vote *W70 (Sweden) :Random.Org "chose" Bamm Bamm. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC)